


My Prince

by Yoseiiku



Category: Yoseiiku’s OCs
Genre: M/M, Prince Reijirou, Uki the mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoseiiku/pseuds/Yoseiiku
Summary: Reijirou and Sanjirou fall in love.
Relationships: Sanjirou Zayasu/Reijirou Takara





	My Prince

“Takara, I have some news,” Reijirou’s mother sighed. Reijirou has a bad feeling about this. His mother cleared her throat, “You can decided about this second part, You are moving schools, no excuses. It’s called Kiyose Kita, You have the choice to be the prince you are, or stay like a normal human.” That made Reijirou’s eyes lit up, His mother knew he hated being a prince. 

“Please, I want to be normal!” He begged his mother. She nodded. 

“I got your new school clothes for you,” she walked out, then coming back with a somewhat navy blue clothes. “You start tomorrow, goodnight.” 

You see, Reijirou was never allowed to have any friends, so he never had them, but one day his mother decided to make an exception. 

His mother sighed, “Okay, Takara, Since you have no friends because I never let you, I might make an exception.” 

He just stared at his ceiling later falling asleep. 

“TAKARA GET UP NOW!” he heard his sister yell to him. 

“FINE!” he yelled back as he got straight out of bed and saw the school clothes from yesterday, he decided to put them on then he walked downstairs. 

“Well, don’t you look nice in those clothes,” his mother stated. 

“You look gay,” His sister Masuyo laughed. 

“Masuyo! We do not say stuff like that! Just because you’re lesbian doesn’t make Takara Gay,” His mother yelled back.

Reijirou actually never though of it before, but he could care less. 

Reijirou sighed. “Okay sis lets just go to school.” 

His sister followed him. 

As they got to the school, they walked in, a few people stared at them but over all, He felt better because he didn’t look like a prince.


End file.
